Saranghamnida
by Baby Blue KyuMin
Summary: setelah insiden itu, Sungmin di kerjai oleh Kyuhyun CS abis-abissan! semakin lama Sungmin pun muak dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun CS. dan akhirnya dengan batuan sahabatnya, sungmin pun melawan Kyuhyun CS. bagaimana aksiknya ya? chap 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Saranghamnida

by: Baby Blue KyuMin

Rated: T

Warning: yaoi, typo(s), OOC, bikin iritasi mata!

DLDR!

Happy reading~

"Pagi hyung!" sapa Ryeowook ketika melihat Sungmin masuk ke dalam kelas. "pagi Wookie.." balas Sungmin tak semangat. "wae hyung?" tanya Ryeowook bingun. Tidak biasanya hyung-nya ini lesu, biasanya selalu ceria. "kau tau?" tanya Sungmin. "tau apa hyung?" Ryeowook balik tanya. Sungmin mendengus. "aku dapat nombernya!" seru Sungmin girang. "tapi..." Ryeowook menautkan alisnya. Tadi girang sekarang lesu? Batin Ryeowook. "tapi apa hyung?" Sungmin mengecut bibirnya imut. Susah payah Ryeowook menahan tangannya agar tak mencubit pipi tembem hyung-nya itu. "dia tidak membalasnya!" jawab Sungmin kesal. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas. Dan mereka pun kembali bercerita sampai bel berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

"mana yang lain?" tanya Donghae. Yang di tanya tak menjawab. Malah asik dengan 'kekasih'nya, PSP.

BLETAK!

"aw! Sakit tau hyung! apaan sih!" gerutu Kyuhyun sebal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang di lembar kealeng kosong. "makannya kalo gue ngomong lu denger!" marah Donghae. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu tak jelas dan mengambil PSPnya. "yo! Sorry gue telat" ucap Yesung berjalan ke arah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. "mana si kuda, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun masih focus kea rah PSP. Yesung menggedikkan bahunya. "molla" jawabnya. Dan mereka larut dalam kegiatannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGGGG GGGGGGGGG!

"baik kurasa sampai sini perjumpaannya. Annyeong!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu namja berperawakan gembul keluar dari kelas dan di susul dengan siswa siswi. "hyung ayo!" ajak Ryeowook sambil menarik-narik tangan Sungmin. "tardulu. Aku mau bales smsnya Hyukkie" jawabnya. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. "bilang aja ketemuan di kantin, apa susahnya coba?" ucap Ryeowook. Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar. "kau pintar Wookie! ayo!" ujar Sungmin dan menarik Ryeowook keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"mau duduk dimana Bummie?" tanya Eunhyuk. "terserah" jawab sang snow white acuh tampa memalingkan pandanganny dari buku tebal yang ia pegang. Eunhyuk mengelus dadanya. 'sabar'. "kalau di situ bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk semangat. "bailklah" jawab snow white –Kibum-. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. "ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

"dimana mereka?" guman Sungmin. Matanya dengan lincah menyapu luasnya kantin. "ah, itu Hyukkie!" teriak Ryeowook senang. Eunhyuk yang merasa di sebut namanya dengan suara melengking menolehkan kearah suara. "disini Wookie! Minnie hyung!" teriak Eunhyuk balik. Yang berada di kantin pun mendelik kesal kearah Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk, karena makan siang mereka di ganggu dengan teriakkan mereka. Sungmin berjalan duluan, dengan semangat ia berjalan dan-

BRUK!

PRANG!

Sungmin membulatkan matanya melihat sarapannya sudah tak layak di makan lagi. Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya melongo. "hey! Kau punya mata tidak, hah?" bentak namja berambut ikal. Singmin pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap namja yang membentaknya tadi. "ku tanya kau punya mata tidak?" geram namja berambut ikal –Kyuhyun-. Sungmin mendelik tak suka. "kau bodoh yah? Jelas-jelas aku mempunyai mata!" ucap sungmin marah. Semua yang ada di kantin hanya diam membisu. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Demi game terbaru, Kyuhyun baru di bentak! Biasanya orang yang berurusan dengannya akan mati-matian meminta maaf kepadanya. Namun tidak dengan namja kelinci di hadapannya. "kau tidak tau aku siapa, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seyum sinisnya. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya imut. "memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Sungmin polos.

DOENG!

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun terjungkal ke belakang. Namun ia jaga image. Sedang kan para CSnya terkikik geli. "benar kau tak tau aku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. "umh!" Sungmin mengangguk imut. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun ingin terjungkal ke belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

"arggh! Apa-apaan dia!" kesal Kyuhyun sesampai di markas mereka. "hahahahaha! Nasib mu, Kyu! hahahaha" ucap Siwon. Donghae dan Yesung melongo melihat Siwon ngakak gak ke tulungan. 'kemana sifat alimnya?' batin Donghae dan Yesung. Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka ke arah Siwon. "hyung jangan memasang wajah babo mu itu! Dan untuk Yesung kau sudah babo malah tambah babo" cecar Kyuhyun. Siwon tambah keras mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu. Donghae ikutan ketawa dengan Siwon. Dan Yesung menekuk mukanya sebal. Poor Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung sungguh kau tak tau mereka siapa?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya. "iya, memangnya mereka siapa sih?" tanya Sungmin jengah. Sejak insiden di katin Sungmin di tanya dengan pertanyaan yang berbondong-bondong. "mereka itu penguasa sekolah hyung!" sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "lalu?" Ryeowook mengambil nafas sejenak. "jika ada yang berurusan dengannya terutama orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang tadi menabrak mu hyung, mereka akan mengerjai orang-orang yang berurusan dengannya sampai si korban lulus!" jelas Ryeowook. "ku yakin kau ada di daftar kejaan Cho Kyuhyun itu" ucap Ryeowook. Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "MWO?"

Tbc

Annyeong~ saya author baru di screenplay fanfiction ini ^^

Salam kenal chingu~. Oh ya, gimana ffnya? Mian, kalo jelek ffnya T_T

Jadi Review plissssssssss *puppyeyesbarengUmin*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya..

"hyung sungguh kau tak tau mereka siapa?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya. "iya, memangnya mereka siapa sih?" tanya Sungmin jengah. Sejak insiden di katin Sungmin di tanya dengan pertanyaan yang berbondong-bondong oleh para siswi yang notabenya fansgirl nya Kyuhyun. "mereka itu penguasa sekolah hyung!" sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "lalu?" Ryeowook mengambil nafas sejenak. "jika ada yang berurusan dengannya terutama orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang tadi menabrak mu hyung, mereka akan mengerjai orang-orang yang berurusan dengannya sampai si korban lulus!" jelas Ryeowook. "ku yakin kau ada di daftar kerjaan Cho Kyuhyun itu" ucap Ryeowook. Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "MWO?"

.

.

.

.

.

Saranghamnida

By Baby Blue KyuMin

Pair: KyuMin and other

WARNING: Typo(s), Yaoi, bahasa tidak baku, bikin iritasi mata

DLDR!

Happy reading chingu~

chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

"hah.." Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Perkataan Ryeowook masih tergiang-giang di otaknya. _"ku yakin kau ada di daftar kerjaan Cho Kyuhyun itu". _Sungmin memijat pelipisnya pelan. "jika benar aku ada di daftar setan itu, akan ku pastikan jika setan tengik itu kalah dariku" guman Sungmin dengan seyum- ralat maksudnya dengan seringai yang tercetak di wajah manisnya itu.

Tok tok tok

"chagi.. umma masuk, ne?" terdengar suara merdu di luar kamar Sungmin. "ah, ne umma" sahut Sungmin. Cepat-cepat ia mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

Cklek

Sepasang kaki jejang masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa pink itu. Yeoja yang bersetatus umma Sungmin itu terseyum manis. "kenapa belum mandi chagi?" tanya sang umma sambil mendudukan dirinya di sisi Sungmin. Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya imut. Di senderkan kepalanya ke bahu sang umma. "umma Minnie kesal" adu Sungmin tampa menjawab pertanyaan Ummanya. Sang umma –Sunny- terkikik geli. Sungmin merenggut tak suka. "umma kenapa ketawa sih?" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Sunny menghentikan kikikannya dan beralih mengusap surai hitam milik anak semata wayangnya. "chagi, kamu ini sudah besar. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil" nasehat Sunny. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "ne, umma. Tapi Minnie sebal kepada setan di sekolah Minnie" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk sang umma yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya dan Ryeowook. Jika kalian belum mengenal Sungmin dan Sunny mungkin kalian mengira jika mereka ini sepasang sejoli tapi nyatanya mereka itu hanya seorang umma dan anak. Pernah sewaktu Ryeowook baru kenal dengan Sungmin, dan Sungmin mengajak Ryeowook ke rumahnya. Dengan senang hati Ryeowook menerima ajakannya itu. Dan pada waktu itu Sungmin meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk membuatkan minuman dan Sunny pun keluar dari kamarnya mendengar suara sang anak sudah pulang. Ryeowook yang belum kenal dengan Sunny pun mengajaknya berkenalan. "annyeong Kim Ryeowook imnida. Salam kenal ya dongsaeng" ucap Ryeowook ramah. Sunny pun terseyum ramah dan memperkenal kan dirinya. "annyeong Lee SunKyu imnida. Panggil saja Sunny dan saya ummanya Sungmin" ucapnya tak kalah ramah. Dan tentu Ryeowook sangat syok dan meminta maaf berkali-kali karena telah tidak sopan memanggil Sunny dengan sebutan dongsaeng. Dan Sunny pun memaafkannya walau tak perlu berkali-kali Ryeowook meminta maaf.

Back to story

Sunny menautkan alisnya bingun. "setan? Memangnya Minnie punya teman setan?" tanya Sunny bingun. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "setan itu bukan teman Minnie. Tapi musuh Minnie. Kata Wookie, Minnie sudah ada di daftar kerjaan si setan itu" jelas Sungmin. Sunny hanya terseyum mendengar curhatan sang anak. Dan Sunny pun dengan senang hati mendengarkan curhatan Sungmin hingga waktunya makan malam tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

"tuan muda, anda di panggil nyonya besar" ucap sang maid. Kyuhyun mendecih. Di pause kannya gamenya. Dan ia pun berjalan melewati para maid yang membungkukan badannya.

"ya! setan kau cepat kemari!" seru sang umma kasar. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "ya nenek sihir" jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

Bletak!

Heechul sang umma melempar sendok itu tepat ke arah kepala Kyuhyun dan para maid yang ada di ruangan itu pun terkikik geli. Heechul terseyum senang. "ya umma sakit tau! Dan kau keluar sana!" kesal Kyuhyun yang melihat maid kurang ajarnya itu tertawa di atas penderitaannya. "sudah lah Heenim." Rajuk sang suami Hangeng. Dan seketika Heechul menekuk wajahnya. Kenapa sang Cinderella ngambek yang tadinya senang karena melihat sang anak menderita? jawabannya Gampang. Pasalnya sang suami tercinta akan pergi ke China untuk pekerjaan. Tentu saja Cinderella kita tak mau di tinggal oleh pangerannya. "drama picisan" desis Kyuhyun tak suka karena menjadi obat nyamuk di antara pasangan HanChul. Dan Kyuhyun pun makan malam dengan tak tenang. Poor Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

From: 08xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ehm

Ryeowook menyergitkan dahinya. "nomber gaje" gumam Ryeowook. Dengan cepat Ryewook membalasnya.

From: Manis

Nugu?

Namja sipit yang kita kenal Kim JongWoon a.k.a Yesung terseyum senang. Tak sia-sia ia membelikan ikan koi sepelastik besar untuk merayu Donghae agar memberikan number Ryeowook yang notabenya sepupunya. Dengan lincah ia membalasnya.

From: gaje

Ini aku.

Ryeowook menatap handpone layarnya tak suka. Dengan cepat ia membalasnya

From: Manis

Aku siapa?

Yesung cengikikan . ia pun membalasnya.

From: gaje

Kim JongWoon

Ryeowook tertegun. Ia sepertinya mengenalnya. Dan ia pun membalasnya.

From: Manis

Yang berkepala besar, berjari kecil, dan bermata sipit. Itu kau kan?

Yesung terkejut bukan main dengan balasan Ryeowook. Dan membalasnya.

From: gaje

Kau tak sopan!

Sudah lah. Aku tak jadi menyukai mu.

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya. Apa maksudnya? Ryeowook mencoba memikirkan siapa yang bernama Kim JongWoon. Sejujurnya balasan sms tadi ia hanya mengasal. Dan tiba-tiba wajah Ryeowook memucat. Dengan cepat ia membalas sms itu.

From: Manis

Apa kau benar Yesung sunbae?

Yesung terseyum tipis. "sepertinya dia baru sadar jika ini aku" gumamnya. Dan membalasnya.

From: gaje?

Tentu. Kau mau tidak jadi namjachingu ku?

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. ' Apa? benarkah ini Yesung sunbae yang aku suka? Dan.. dia menembak ku?' batin Ryeowook tak percaya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia membalasnya.

From: manis

Sungguh? Kau Yesung sunbae?

Dengan cepat Yesung membalasnya.

From: Yesung Sunbae?

Tentu. Akan ku telpon.

Belum sempat Ryeowook membalas, panggilan masuk dari Yesung masuk. Dengan ragu Ryeowook membalas.

"ha- hallo?"

"hey, chagi jangan kaku begitu dong" benar! Ini suara Yesung.

"cha- cha.. gi?"

"ne, bagaimana? Kau mau?" Ryeowook tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagia yang luar biasa.

"tentu" jawab Ryeowook mantap.

Tempat Yesung.

"tentu" terdengar suara Ryeowook yang begitu mantap. Ia terseyum lega.

"baiklah, chagi. Ini sudah malam. Dan satu lagi aku akan menjemput mu besok. Oke, jaljayo chagi.."

Tempat Ryeowook

"baiklah, chagi. Ini sudah malam. Dan satu lagi aku akan menjemput mu besok. Oke, jaljayo chagi.."

"ne, jaljayo hyung.." jawabnya pelan. Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus di susul Ryeowook yang pingsan karena syok ia sudah jadian dengan Yesung yang ia idam-idam kan.

TBC

Huaaaaaaaa

Mian Baby lama update T.T

Makasih banyak yang udah mau ripyu epep jelek ini. Dan Baby usahahin udah gak ada typo lagi. So? Ripyu plisssssssssssssss *puppyeyesbarengMinWook*


	3. Chapter 3

Saranghamnida

By Baby Blue KyuMin

Pair KyuMin and other =D

WARNING: Yaoi, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, bikin iritasi mata, DLDR!

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

"tunggu sebentar~" sahut di dalam.

Cklek

"pagi ahjumma~!" ucap Ryeowook riang. Sunny tak lain Umma Sungmin terseyum manis. "pagi juga Wookie. ah, kau pasti mau menunggu Minnie?" tanya Sunny. Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya. "uhm, baiklah. Ayo masuk" Sunny melebarkan pintunya mempersilahkan Ryeowook masuk. "ahjumma panggilkan Minnie dulu ne?" setelah berucap Sunny pun naik ke lantai dua tempat dimana kamar Sungmin berada.

Tok Tok Tok

"Minnie chagi~ Ryeowook sudah menunggu!" seru Sunny dari luar. "ne~! Minnie bentar lagi turun!" sahut Sungmin dari dalam. "baiklah, jangan lama-lama ne" ucap Sunny, lalu turun ke bawah. Ryeowook hanya mengayunkan kaki mungilnya. Ditatapnya satu-satu benda yang ada di ruangan itu. Dilihatnya Sunny sudah turun dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Minnie hyung-nya mana ahjumma?" tanya Ryeowook. Sunny terseyum imut. "Minnie sedang bersiap-siap. Oh ya, ahjumma siapkan sarapan dulu untuk kalian berdua ne?" ucap Sunny dan diangguki Ryeowook. Sunny pun pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri. Ryeowook yang mulai merasa bosan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengutak atik handpone-nya.

5 messege

16 calling

"wow, tumben banyak sekali" guman Ryeowook. Ia pun melihatnya.

From: Yesung hyung

'Kau dimana chagi?'

From: Yesung hyung

'aku akan menjemputmu chagi =)'

From: Yesung hyung

'err.. kau dimana chagi? Aku sudah ada di depan rumah mu dan sudah memanggil mu berulang kali. Apa di rumah mu tak ada orang?'

From: Yesung hyung

'chagi? Kau sudah berangkat? Jika ya aku akan ke sekolah. Tolong di balas chagi =)'

From: Yesung hyung

'chagi kenapa telpon ku tak di angkat? Aku sudah ada di sekolah dan.. kau belum berangkat? Aku cemas chagi. Kau dimana?'

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. "astaga! Aku lupa!" panic Ryeowook. "kenapa Wookie?" tanya Sunny bingun melihat Ryeowook yang kepanikan begitu. "err.. maaf ahjumma. Wookie harus berangkat duluan. Tolong sampaikan kepada Minnie hyung. annyeong~!" Ryeowook pun langsung berlari keluar rumah Sungmin. Sunny hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Ryeowook. "hah.. aku jadi ingat kepada'nya'" gumam Sunny terseyum kecut. "sudahlah, kau harus kuat!" semangat Sunny kepada dirinya dengan senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUSSS!

"BANJIR!" Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya seorah yeoja –ehm- maksudnya namja cantik yang sedang berkacak pinggang. "BANGUN SETAN!" seru Heechul geram sambil melempar ember yang tadi mengguyur Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun menutup kupingnya sambil bergidik ngeri. "ne ne, umma~" jawab Kyuhyun sebal. "bagus, cepat ke sekolah atau.." Heechul segera mengambil PSP yang tergeletak tak berdaya(?) di lantai. "..PSP ini akan kubunuh!" ancam Heechul menyeringai seram. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" jerit Kyuhyun histeris. Dengan terbirit-birit Kyuhyun mengambil handuknya dengan cepat dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan terbirit-birit. Heechul tersenyum senang melihat penderitaan anaknya itu. Dan Heechul pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"lalalala~" senandung riang keluar dari bibir mungil namja manis yang aktif ini. Lee HyukJae. Itulah nama namja manis yang tersemat di name tag seragamnya. HyukJae atau yang lebih sering di panggil Hyukkie itu meliuk-liukkan tubuh rampingnya mengikuti irama music yang ia pasang di kedua telinganya. Tampa di sadari Hyukkie , ia sedang di awasi oleh seorang namja tampan yang bersembunyi di balik mobil memawahnya. Ia menyunggingkan seyumnya. "menarik" katanya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya. "Hyukkie~!" panggil namja kelinci yang tak lain Sungmin melambaikan tangannya di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Hyukkie mematikan musiknya dan membalas lambaian Sungmin. Hyukkie pun berjalan sedikti cepat ke arah Sungmin.

TINNNNNNNNNNNN!

"UWAAAA!"

BRUK

"appo~" ringis Hyukkie mengusap bokongnya. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri sahabatnya dengan kaki yang gemetaran. "ta- tak app- appa Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin gemetar. Sungguh Sungmin sangat shock. "umh, tak apa. auw!" ringis Hyukkie saat ia akan berdiri. "brengsek!" desis Sungmin melihat mobil berwarna biru itu berhenti sebentar dan langsung melaju pergi. "sudahlah hyung.. hyung, tolong antarkan aku ke UKS" pinta Hyukkie dan diangguki Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"uhh.." keluh Kibum membawa setumpukan buku yang melebihi tinggi badanya. "kalau bukan karena Changmin, pasti aku akan menolak mentah-mentah untuk membawakan buku-buku ini" ujar Kibum sebal.

Duk!

"YAK!" Kibum menatap kesal ke arah namja yang dengan suksesnya menjatuhkan buku-buku tebal itu. Yang di tatap hanya terseyum tipis. "makannya kalau jadi namja tuh harus tinggi jangan pendek gini" ejek namja tampan itu lalu menepuk kepala kibum dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang di sulut api emosi. "arghhhhhh! Sialan!" sungut Kibum lalu memungut buku-buku tebal itu. "bukannya minta maaf malah ngejek. Arrgh!" dengan sebal Kibum menumpuk buku-buku itu. "eh?" Kibum mengambil tag name berwarna emas itu yang tergeletak di dekat buku. Mungkin milik namja tadi. Di lihatnya nama yang ada di tag namenya. Setelah itu Kibum langsung menyeringai setan. "Choi Siwon, ya? hm, lihat saja" ucapnya menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

"ish, mana sih Wookie?" gerutu Sungmin sebal. Diliriknya ke samping, dilihatnya Hyukkie yang sedang. "huft.. sepertinya aku pernah melihat mobil itu" gumam Sungmin dengan gaya berfikir. "sudahlah!" Sungmin pun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar UKS.

Cklek

"UWAAA!"

-TBC-

Aduhh

Maaf banget Baby lama updatenya

Biasa anak smp di beri pr yang membosankan. Huft! Dan Baby mengucapkan maaf sekali lagi tidak bisa membalas review readers tercinta~ #cipoksatusatu *plak!

Disini lom ada pertengkarannya ya? hehe. Author lagi males #plak. Dan kyuMin momentnya lom ada

Oke, terimakasih banyak yang sudah meripyu empep jelek ini ^^

Kata terakhir ripyu pliissss~


End file.
